Memories
by SiriusGate
Summary: On a mission something goes wrong and Sam is trapped on a planet with no way of getting home. How does everyone deal with it? You'll find out. SJ possible, R
1. StarGate Command

Memories

_My name is Colonel Samantha Carter, I am a member of the exploration team based on the planet Earth called SG-1. I have been a member of this team for many years but now I am afraid that I will not be able to go home. The Stargate on this planet, which we call P3X03852 but the natives call it Andresca is locked away from my reach. I have been stranded here for many moons and my computer is dying, hopefully this will be stored in the memory before my battery fails. This planet is home to a wonderful race of aliens that have accepted me. I feel like General O'Neil, I suppose when he was trapped on a planet, gate buried. Let me write down my story here in this journal…_

"Unscheduled Off World Activation" the voice over the loud speaker said, repeating a few times as an alarm went off around the secret Cheyenne Mountain Base located deep within the desert of Nevada. The heads of the secret organization known as Star Gate command rushed away from whatever they were doing, Colonel Samantha Carter from her laboratory on floor 21, General Jack O'Neil from his office above the command center, Doctor Daniel Jackson from the cafeteria where he was getting lunch, and the resident alien Teal'c from his chambers where he had been practicing with his staff weapon. The team arrived around the same time and the man sitting at the control panel looked up at them, "We haven't received a radio signal sir, awaiting orders," he said looking at Jack

"Keep the iris closed," the Colonel said sitting down next to him at the computer and typing in something, "We don't know who this is."

"Thank you Colonel, next time I want your opinion I'll ask," Jack said to her, she had a way with being blunt and upfront and forgetting that he was still her commanding officer. He supposed he should say something else and started to when he was interrupted by the man sitting at the desk,

"Receiving IDC sir, it's SG-15 and it's urgent."

"Well, open the God-Damn iris then. Let them through!" The man at the desk put his hand on the scanner and the metal shield that protected the world slid away from the sparkling blue pool, and not too soon for the team of four and some refugees poured into the gate room. When the last person was through the gate ceased operating and shutdown with a hiss. Jack rushed out of the room and down the corridor to the people standing there, "What the hell is going on?" he questioned the leader of the team, "I thought this was going to be a peaceful mission? No Gou'ald."

"Sorry Sir, they came on unexpected. It was Anubis, we didn't have a chance."

"Damn…" the General muttered to himself, "Well get these people to the medical wing, they need to be checked out."

"Yes Sir!" the Major rushed off with the hundred or so people following him.

"I fail to see the meaning of bringing all of these people back here," Teal'c said while sitting in the briefing room with Jack, Sam, and Daniel who were all discussing the possible threat that Anubis played in the planet so close to theirs. P3X-1025 was less then a good hyper jump from Earth. Jack had been on the phone with the president all day and still had come to no conclusion. The Tok'ra had been to visit and the Asgard had sent a message by way of a hologram. Still trying to rebuild their civilization from the Replicators, who were now extinct in their galaxy, they regretted to inform the SGC that they could not help against Anubis should he come to Earth.

"The reason T' is because we have no where else to put them." Jack said spinning around in his chair trying to take his mind off the fate of the universe. "The Gou'ald don't need any more Jaffa, not that Anubis needs them anymore. Damn super soldiers."

"Sir, I have been working on that weapon." Carter interrupted his rantings, "You know, the one that will disrupt their new armor and actually kill them this time."

"Really?" he spun around and faced her like a kid about to get some candy from his mother, "Why haven't you mentioned this before. Is it done yet?"

"Almost, I have some finishing touches to do and…"

"And that's the best news I've heard all day! Daniel, do you know where Anubis must be lurking next?"

Daniel looked up from his notes on some Ancient writings that he had spread about the table. Yes, Anubis and the plights of the world interested him but he was still an archeologist at heart and old stuff was more fun. "Wha.. Oh, um… Based on his recent movements he should be nearing P3X03852 in a couple of days. Probably to try and start a new empire there. Good Naquada deposits, a lot like Kolona."

"How is Jonas by the way? Anyone heard from him recently?" Jack asked into the quiet room. Everyone else knew the ramifications of the Naquadra deposits on P3X03852. It meant better ships with more power and therefore harder to destroy.

"We should probably get a mission together to warn the people of P3X03852 about Anubis. They are very simple."

"Great idea Carter! You guys leave in two hours." Jack stood up and headed into his office. He had paperwork to do. The rest of the team looked after him until the door shut and he peered out the window and waved at their shocked faces. They scattered to their respective ready areas to wait for the mission to start.


	2. P3X03852 Village

The gate closed with a swish and they were standing next to the MALP which had come through the previous day. The scenery around was beautiful, green and hilly with trees in the distance and birds singing. There were three moons in the sky and the air smelled like flowers. Sam smiled and took in a large breath of air, "Its beautiful here," she mumbled quietly to herself, Jack overhearing looked over at her.

"What was that Carter?"

"Oh, um… We should probably go make contact with the locals and SG-5 to get started on those ruins."

"Of course, its been a while. I love field work so much!" He threw his arms in the air, "Nothing quite like the feeling of alien air on your skin and alien light in your eyes."

Sam rolled her eyes, this was Jack. He loved his job so much. "The ruins might hold some information on the previous inhabitants and Gou'ald ruler here and why Anubis is coming." Daniel said after looking the MALP over. "I know where they are. I'll take Teal'c to help me translate."

"Fine by me Danny-Boy. Let's go Carter." Jack headed off towards the small pillars of smoke in the distance made by the farming community fires in and around the village. Sam followed him, not at much distance.

"Sir, I feel compelled to warn you that these people are very simple…"

"I know, I've read the reports from SG-5. They've never seen an automatic weapon and we'll keep it that way. You think I didn't learn anything from the Tolans? I don't want to be responsible for a civilization killing itself off." He stopped about a klick later when voices could be heard. "Carter, lets drop our guns here. Keep only the hand held."

"Yes sir," There was a pile made by SG-5 already on the ground so they added to it, covered it with brush, then wandered into the village.

A few villagers noticed them come in from the tree cover and ran off to Maj. Hollows, who was heading the team already stationed there. He got up and came over to them, greeted Jack and Sam as befit their station then welcomed them into the village. He took them to the leader and introduced them.

"Ashked, this is my leader, Gen. Jack O'Neil. And this is Col. Carter."

"A pleasure," the aging leader said with a bow of his head, "I welcome you to our village. Please make yourself at home."

Jack smiled at the man, he seemed nice enough, "Hey, Ashked, do you mind if we take a look at some of the ruin around here in the forest. We'd like some information that's on them."

"No at all, unless they are the ruins of the oppressors. Then I must warn you that none who enter there ever come back to this village."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After leaving the small hut and wandering around, Jack's radio clicked and Daniel's voice could be heard emitting from it, "Um… Jack, I think you should come over here. There is something you need to see." Jack looked over at Sam who had heard everything.

"Lets go Sam. Let's see what Daniel wants." They mentioned to the Maj. that they were heading to the ruins and headed out, picked up their weapons then met Daniel and Teal'c at the ruins.


	3. The Ruins

The place was located deep within a lush forest. Bits and pieces of plants covered the writings that were quickly fading from exposure. Had the team waited any longer most of them couldn't be recognized. Daniel was rubbing a piece of paper, being held by Teal'c, with a charcoal block to engrave the etchings for study. He had taken video of everything for reference. Stone samples had been collected for lab study to find their origin and date them. The writings themselves were a mix of Ancient and Gou'ald. Half of the ruins were Ancient. There seemed to have been a destruction of half the temple and rebuilding of it in a more modern time.

"What's the problem Daniel?" Sam asked walking up behind him. Daniel motioned to a notebook open on one of the downed blocks.

"You might want to read that. It's interesting." He was busy and didn't want to be disturbed. The pile of rubbing paper next to him kept growing as Sam reached for his notebook. She scanned the pages of his messy scrawl. _Ancient writings cover most of the ruins with Gou'ald mixed in… Translation is hard to do with mixed writings… Unusual dialect in both languages._ Daniel's notes continued for another page or two then his translations of the scripts on the walls. _The great gods came to us in fair and honest ways to do trade. They enslaved us…_ The classic translation, so Sam scanned it until something caught her eye. _The gate the ancient malevolent gods came through we have locked deep within the temple. If you enter the room it is in, you shall not be able to leave._

"Hey, someone mentioned this in the village, but the gate isn't in a room. It's in the open."

"I know, that's what I found strange." He stood up dusting his hands and pants off from the dirt he had been sitting in. "Do you remember the Nox? They had the ability to hide things from view and appeared to be a relatively simple species."

"That's true… So you think that these people might be like the Nox?"

"It's possible. The simple life is better then the modern one in some senses. Better food, more community involvement. The natural order is still maintained."

"I don't see what is so great about living in the wild. No guns… no war…"

"Exactly sir, it's peaceful and quiet. Kind of like your pond?"

"Okay, quiet is nice, but what does this stuff have to do with us?"

"Well sir, it means that if these people are like or even related to the Nox, they could possibly trap us here without us knowing."

"She's right Jack."

"Well then, why don't we go and ask them if they are Nox?"

"How would that go Jack, 'Oh, hi. We were wondering if you happened to be an alien race that has the ability to make things invisible and if you had any hostile intentions toward us or anyone else?' Ya… that's going to go over so well."

"Hey, its an idea. I don't hear anyone else coming up with anything."

"O'Neil, perhaps we could check to see it the gate was still there?"

"Okay, so T-man has an idea."

"I agree with Teal'c. It would be a better idea Jack."

"Fine. Let's go make sure the gate is still there."

The four members of SG-1 left the ruins after Daniel collected his notes. They arrived to find the Stargate still there and perfectly functional.

"I suppose that rules out hostile intentions…" Jack said to himself. "Well, what kind of people are they then?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing…" A male voice said from behind them.

By the way…. I have no idea where this is going. Be warned. It may change.


End file.
